The present disclosure relates to a case for a device, and more particularly to a case for a device that is typically mounted upon a stand or mounting fixture during use, which allows the operator to store the device within the case prior to removing the device from a mounting fixture, and also allows the operator to mount the device to a fixture before removing the device from the case.
Instruments and other devices are commonly stored in cases or housings when not in use or during transportation. The case provides a means for protecting the device to avoid inadvertent damage. In instances where the device is awkwardly shaped, or bulky, the case may also provide a more convenient method of transporting the device rather than simply carrying the device alone. A case typically includes a hard or soft outer layer that protects the device from impact and a softer inner layer or member that protects the device from shock loads.
In some applications, the device may be mounted to a fixture during use. For example, a portable telescope or camera may be mounted to a tripod. In other cases, the fixture may be stationary such as a fixture in a machining center or at an inspection station in a manufacturing environment. Since the fixture and the device are not a single integral unit, the device needs to be removed from the case and moved some distance by the operator before being mounted at the point of use. During this period between removal from the case and mounting to the fixture, the device may be exposed to damage and other undesirable conditions. In the case of an awkward or bulky device, the mounting of the device to the fixture may be made difficult after removal from the case by the size or configuration of the device.
Accordingly, while existing cases for devices are suitable for their intended purposes, the need for improvement remains. What is needed is a device case having the features described herein.